Together Forever
by Luvya
Summary: No matter what you think true Friendship is forever and Nigel Uno is about to realize this. 1362 Second story in the Forever series Complete.
1. Chapter One

**Together Forever**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Kids Next Door

**Summery: **No matter what you think true Friendship is forever and Nigel Uno is about to realize this. (1/362)

**Authors Notes: **The first chapter takes place when Nigel is Twelve/Thirteen the rest of this takes place when Sector V is 16 that's all I'm going to say other than there will be plot twists about and not everything is what it seems

Also the sequel to What Happened To Forever?

**One**

He was going to be thirteen.

As he watched the clock switched over, Nigel Uno sighed. Correction: he was thirteen. Numbuh Three Hundred and Sixty Two (apparently he was deemed a special agent) wouldn't be coming for him until Nine thirty but that was beside the point.

He was a teenager. There where good things and bad things to this. Well one good thing actually. He wouldn't have to watch his once good friends completely ignore each other anymore. Well apart for that minor fact that Numbuh Three had brought up but he'd put that down to Numbuh Three miss-hearing things.

Anyway, he wouldn't have to watch his once good friends ignore each other due to the fact he would also be ignoring them. Ignoring them completely, because of the simple fact he wouldn't remember them.

So that was why he was glad, but being a teen? That went against everything he stood for. He knew that deep in his heart that he couldn't be a kid forever. That he had to grow up even if he didn't want to.

Nigel felt his eyes close. Although he didn't want it to come it was going to whether he liked it or not.

Too soon he smacked his alarm clock for the first time as a teenager. He wearily opened his eyes again. His alarm clock was now telling him it was six o'clock. Nine thirty was coming too quickly. Granted he still had three and a half hours left but he had things to do and he had to make sure everything got done.

He looked under his bed to make sure that the box was still there and it was with every item in place. That was good. He moved it back and started getting ready for the day.

As he looked around his room at the tree house he couldn't help but sigh. It was mostly packed up but it still was his. Still everything he worked hard to get up to. He got dressed and placed his final things in the last box.

Closing his eyes he made a mental picture of his room. Then he took a breath and walked out of it. He was glad that he had awoken so early, nobody else at that present time was up. He quietly took the last boxes down to his room in his house and then went back up.

He smiled softly in the inside of the tree house. Wondering if he would keep any memories. He knew it was impossible but it was a thought. He heard a noise and his head swirled around to the left.

Numbuh Sixteen- Abby's replacement walked in yawning. She looked up and smiled at Nigel. She then immediately headed to the rainbow monkey cereal.

"Happy Birthday, Numbuh One." She said softly. It wouldn't be Numbuh Sixteen's first decommissioning- Numbuh Two had been but it would be Numbuh Eighteen's (Wally's replacement) and Nigel briefly wondered how Numbuh Eighteen would feel about it.

"Not really but it had to happen sometime," He responded, "Have you seen Numbuh Three yet?" Numbuh Sixteen shook her head.

"I think she's still asleep, Numbuh One? What was Numbuh Three like?" Nigel looked confused for a few moments.

"What was Numbuh Three like?" He repeated for a few moments briefly confused while Numbuh Sixteen nodded.

"I mean… before Numbuh Five left the team…" She elaborated and Nigel realized what she was talking about.

"Well… Numbuh Three… I guess she was more… hyper than she is now. She was always trying to get Numbuh Four to play rainbow monkeys with her and we could never figure out why. Then there was the fact that she could never see well… you know." Everyone had heard about what happened between Numbuh Three and Numbuh Four. Numbuh Three hadn't quite been the same since.

"Morning everyone," Numbuh Seventeen spoke up with a small smile. He was the new technician of the group while Numbuh Sixteen had fell into Abby's role easily. As had Numbuh Eighteen with Wally's. Nigel briefly wondered how the new Numbuh Nineteen would go but he wasn't going to question it.

Not pointing out the fact that: he wouldn't be able to remember to question it.

"Morning Numbuh Seventeen," Both he and Numbuh Sixteen coursed. Numbuh Seventeen gave him a soft smile as he reached for the bowl.

"What time are we going up Numbuh Sixteen?" He looked at his sector in surprise while Numbuh Seventeen winced in pain and he knew immediately, that Numbuh Sixteen had kicked Numbuh Seventeen in the shin.

"You're not coming up with me?" When he thought about it he wasn't that surprised, apart from Numbuh Three they hadn't come up for Hoagie's or Wally's but… that was different. He'd gotten to know this team. He had thought… well he had thought that at least Numbuh Three was going to come up with him.

"We're leaving at nine o'clock. We thought that you and Numbuh Three would want to go up alone. Just to reminisce or something," Numbuh Eighteen explained entering the room.

He wasn't exactly like Wally but then nobody apart from Wallabee Beatles would be. There where many differences between his teams but there where also many similarities.

"Does Numbuh Three know about this?" He wasn't sure as to how Numbuh Three was going to react to this news if she didn't. She'd kept quiet ever since Wally's decommission and really he couldn't blame her.

"Does Numbuh Three know about what?" Numbuh Three asked coming in yawning. She gave him a soft smile while going up to make some toast.

"You don't want Rainbow Monkey Cereal?" Numbuh Sixteen questioned raising an eyebrow and Nigel couldn't help but looked surprised himself. For as long as he had known the girl, Numbuh Three had always had Rainbow Monkey Cereal for breakfast.

All of them had.

"I don't feel like it today," Numbuh Three said blandly. She buttered herself a piece of toast and went to the table, "so what does Numbuh Three know or not know?" Numbuh Sixteen looked down at her cereal and Nigel knew instantly that Numbuh Sixteen hadn't said anything to her.

"Well… we decided that Numbuh Three Hundred and Sixty Two, Numbuh One and yourself should all go up on the ship together. Which is why we're going ahead earlier." Numbuh Three raised an eyebrow but nodded. Not saying a word.

After that they ate their breakfast in silence. Nigel knew that his birthday was going to be as big as Maurice's. Numbuh Three Hundred and Sixty Two had already warned him of that. At nine o'clock he watched his old teammates board the ship.

Numbuh Sixteen gave him a brief hug while both Numbuh Seventeen and Numbuh Eighteen just shook his hand. He smiled at them all.

"You guys have been a great team and even if I won't be aware of it I want you to be," They all smiled and Nigel could see their eyes shining with tears as well. He couldn't help but feel glad that he had his sunglasses on, so they couldn't see his.

Nigel sighed looking back at Numbuh Three, she gave him a small smile as they walked back into the tree house. It was quite funny really they had become close in the time that they had spent together. Once two entirely different people they where now quite close friends.

At least that was the way he saw it.

"Numbuh One… forgive me if this sounds well… blunt or anything but do you have anything planned?" Nigel looked surprised at Numbuh Three.

"The truth is… I hadn't thought about it. There are five percent of operatives that go with a fight and ninety five percent that go honorably and the truth is… I'd rather be in the bigger percent," Nigel said and Numbuh Three nodded, still looking unsure. Nigel briefly wondered if she was planning anything and then dismissed that thought almost instantly.

Numbuh Three wouldn't do that. Then again… he hadn't thought that Chad would either.

They heard the landing of a ship outside Nigel's back yard and he knew that it was Numbuh Three Hundred and Sixty Two. The two members looked at each other and smiled.

"Guess it's time."

"You ready?" Numbuh Three questioned. Nigel just gave a smile.

"As I'll ever be." And that was the truth. He was ready. He had to be.

The flight up was quiet. He spent most of his time looking out of the window. Most of it just thinking about his friends. He had so many but this year he had also said good bye to so many. Then a thought came to him. The box.

"Numbuh Three, before you land I need to tell you something," Numbuh Three looked at him surprised and he held himself back from laughing, "There should be a box under my bed. There are five things in it. One is for you the other four are for Numbuh Three Hundred and Sixty Two, Abby, Wally and Hoagie. Can you do me a favor and deliver them?" Numbuh Three nodded and he smiled satisfied. At least they would now have some memory of the kids next door.

As they walked into the auditorium Numbuh One couldn't help but be stunned at the amount of people that had arrived to send him off. He could see in the crowd the rest of his sector but he also could see Numbuh Eighty-Six, Numbuh Sixty and a lot of others.

A whole lot of others. It seemed like the only people missing where Abby, Hoagie and Wally. The three people he wished to be there in the entire world.

"Numbuh One. You've been a brilliant operative. You've led your sector to many great victories- both your previous one and your current one. You've managed to get out of sticky situations that only the rest of us would panic about. You've been a great leader and role model to all of us and we will miss you." Numbuh Three Hundred and Sixty Two spoke out with what looked like tears in her eyes, "Happy Birthday, Numbuh One."

He wanted to say something but he couldn't so they sang the song. This would be the one memory he was going to be happy not to keep. He didn't want to remember the song.

Not this version of it anyway. He kept his eyes fixed on Numbuh Three and Numbuh Three Hundred and Sixty Two, trying to keep himself not to cry. He was wondering why Numbuh Three wasn't crying but didn't question it. He didn't have time.

"It's time to go, Numbuh One." He took a deep breath. Suddenly he didn't want to go. Maybe he should have had a plan. It was too late though, too late to turn back. He gave Numbuh Three a hug and then turned to the crowd.

"Kids Next Door Rules." He spoke hollowly before following Numbuh Three Hundred and Sixty Two out. He then sighed, "well I guess this is good bye then."

"It doesn't have to be Nigel." Nigel raised an eyebrow at the leader.

"What are you talking about, Rachel?"

"Just go in and say yes." Nigel gave her a questioning look, as he took a step into the room. Wondering exactly what was going on.

Transmission Interrupted.


	2. Chapter Two

**Two**

**Three Years Later**

Detention.

He, Nigel Uno had detention and it wasn't just the fact that he had detention that had stunned him it was the fact that it was on his first day at school which was even more stunning.

He and his family had moved three years ago when he had turned thirteen and had been 'decommissioned'. He had to admit that both jobs that his father been promoted to where via the teen's next door- the next level up from the kids next door.

It had been one of his rules upon joining the teens next door. That he didn't have to face his ex-sector members. But now he had thought he was ready to return. At least he had thought so until opening the door to the detention room.

All four of them where sitting there, Hoagie Gulligan, Kuki Sanban, Wally Beetles and Abby Lincoln. He hadn't seen any of them for three years and now he had to spend an after school detention with them all? He wasn't ready for this.

"Alright come in we don't have all day," The teachers voice broke him out of his thoughts. He sighed and stepped in taking a seat directly beside Hoagie.

"Um… sir I'm not supposed to be here," All five heads including his whirled around to Kuki. She had stood up and was glaring at the teacher but Nigel watched as she stiffened with the attention.

"Sure kid, and you are?" Kuki raised an eyebrow.

"Kuki Sanban." Nigel noticed the change of voice. It was more confident now than it had been two seconds ago.

"Well Ms. Sanban it says here that you where caught holding a bag of-" Kuki cut the teacher off before he could finish the sentence.

"They weren't mine. They where-" Kuki's eyes flashed towards the rest of the group and sighed, "a friends."

"Well then unless you can give a name you're here for the afternoon." Kuki sighed and sat back down, "alright rules. No talking. The door stays open at all times and most importantly no talking."

Nigel rolled his eyes and somehow (rather unfortunately) the teacher noticed him. His faithful sunglasses where on so he still wasn't one hundred percent sure as to how. His sunglasses had been the one that had gotten him the detention when he had refused to take them off in class.

"You are?" He looked up to the ceiling as if to ask why me and sighed.

"Nigel Uno," He said trying to keep all emotion out of his voice. He heard one gasp and that was it. So maybe someone did remember? He questioned himself.

"Mr. Uno at this school we only tolerate glasses that have been prescribed by a doctor or otherwise. I am assuming that yours isn't?" He couldn't help but smirk.

"How do you know they aren't?" He questioned raising an eyebrow behind his glasses.

"Well are they?" Nigel scoffed.

"No, but that doesn't mean they could have been sir, the first rule of anything is don't assume." He noticed as he had finished his speech off that someone else had joined in.

He looked around and noticed that all heads where turned to Kuki again. So Kuki did remember. But then that also brought the question: How did Kuki remember? There where only two ways she could remember one was that she had become a traitor and the other was that she was a member of the TND.

Nigel hoped it was the second one but he also knew that there was a chance it was the first one. He turned his head back to the teacher, making a note not to talk to Kuki until she came to him and he knew that she would.

He closed his eyes as the teacher left the room. In what seemed to be a lifetime ago he had considered each and every person now in the room his best friend. But now? He had no idea where they stood in his life.

"I still can't believe you dragged Abby and I into detention with you Wally," He opened his eyes and watched the conversation out of the corner of his eye. Wally rolled his eyes at Hoagie.

"Hey you two didn't have to follow me. It aint my fault you did," Wally remarked. Where Hoagie, Wally and Abby friends? It seemed like it.

"We were warning you. Didn't know if you knew that the teacher was heading your way," Abby spoke up, "Wally's right it's our own fault, Hoagie."

"But Abs," Hoagie started to wine and Abby silenced him with a look. Nigel noticed that Kuki was watching them sadly as well. He watched as she sighed and turned back to what looked like her homework.

"Uno, right?" Nigel raised an eyebrow at Wally but stayed silent. He couldn't let his feelings get a hold of him. Not now anyway, "you're new aren't you?"

"Hadn't noticed," Nigel spoke dryly.

"How long have ya been here?" Hoagie questioned, his eyes narrowing.

"Started today," Nigel remarked, he was still annoyed with himself that he had managed to get detention on his first day back.

"You know the last name Uno sounds familiar," Kuki spoke up. Nigel shot her a look.

"I recently moved back here from England. I lived here growing up," Nigel said knowing now, that she knew. He was mainly giving the information to Abby, Hoagie and Wally.

"Really? Abby don't remember ya who's class where you in?" Abby questioned. Nigel couldn't help but feel happy at he fact that Abby still spoke in third person.

"Mr. Thompson's" He said simply. They had been split up in elementary, Hoagie, Wally and Abby all in one class and Kuki and himself in the other.

Sure enough Kuki soon spoke up, "hey that was my class. I knew your last name sounded familiar." Nigel just smirked. If Kuki hadn't slipped up before he would of thought that she had been decommissioned.

"Well that would explain why Abs doesn't remember you then. She was in our class," Wally spoke up. Nigel raised an eyebrow. Normally operatives weren't supposed to know that. Could that mean they remembered as well and that Abby had been faking before?

"Yeah, cause if I remember correctly the classes where split up into when your birthday was or something like that Abs, Wally and my birthdays are in the first half of the year and I think someone once mentioned that your birthday was in the other half right, Kuki?"

"I was born in the end of the year," Nigel could have sworn that she had muttered unfortunately at the end but he didn't say anything. Instead he forced a smile.

"You know I think I might remember you," He said giving Kuki a small smile, "where you obsessed with rainbow monkeys?" Wally scoffed before Kuki could reply.

"Practically every cruddy girl was." Kuki sent Wally a cold look but returned Nigel's smile.

"Yeah, I was." She gave a small laugh, "extremely obsessed would be the correct term."

The room fell silent and Nigel turned back to his homework. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Then again life never was. He let his eyes wonder and for a few brief seconds he noticed a necklace hanging from Abby's neck.

The very same one he asked Kuki to give her after his decommissioning.

A small part of him felt happy at the fact that she had kept it and that she was still wearing it even if she didn't remember. His eyes moved to Kuki and he noticed that she was still wearing hers as well. He wondered if the boys where wearing theirs. He couldn't help but feel glad.

"So what did you do to land yourself in here, Nigel?" Nigel shook his head in self-disgust. He still couldn't believe that he had got detention on his first day.

"A stupid reason really. This one teacher wouldn't accept my sunglasses and I don't take them off for anybody. So they gave me detention. Tomorrow I'm going to the doctor to get a note for them." Wally, Hoagie and Abby all shared a smirk.

"Take it that was Johnson?" Nigel raised an eyebrow at Abby.

"Yeah, how did ya guess?" Wally shook his head, while Hoagie answered.

"Most of the teachers are okay with hats, sunglasses and things, but Johnson is the one exception. She once gave Abby two weeks detention, because she wouldn't take her hat off. The principal made it down to a week but that is basically what happened." Nigel nodded, mentally taking notes.

"What about you Kuki?" Abby's voice spoke up and she looked up startled. Even though Nigel knew she had been listening to everything that had been said.

"What about me?" She questioned and behind his sunglasses Nigel narrowed his eyes. Could he trust her?

"How'd ya get here?" Wally snapped while Kuki narrowed her eyes in return.

"That's my business." She stated coldly, causing Nigel to raise an eyebrow. The Kuki he knew wouldn't speak that cold to anyone especially Wally.

"But-"

"Leave it alone. She obviously doesn't want to speak about it so why not just let it be?" Nigel suggested receiving a glare for a few seconds and then Wally huffed and went back to work. However Kuki gave Nigel a grateful smile, which he returned.

Well it looked like Wally and Kuki where no longer friends and that surprised him seeing that the other three where so tight. It was just odd.

The rest of the detention was silent. They shared a few looks from time to time but never spoke up. That was all they could ever seem to do. Thankfully the rest of the time went past and Nigel was able to leave soon enough. As he was leaving however Kuki passed Nigel a simple note with six words on it:

_Come to Chad's tomorrow afternoon, 3:30pm._

Transmission Interrupted.


	3. Chapter Three

**Three**

Nigel nervously knocked on the door.

What if this was all a trap like Rachel had warned him? Maybe he _should_ of listened to her. He took a deep breath as Chad opened the door.

"Uno? You didn't get decommissioned?" Nigel remembered Maurice's advice. Make him think you hate kids. Let him know something if he tests you.

"Why do you think I'm here 27- Chad?" He slipped up and he knew instantly that Chad had noticed.

"How'd you know to come here anyway?" Chad questioned, still looking rather suspicious. Nigel couldn't blame him- he would be suspicious as well.

"I invited him to the meeting, Chad." Kuki showed up and Nigel could help but hide the shock on his face. He had assumed that she was a TND member- even though that went back on his main rule which was don't assume anything, "he has potential, you know he'd be an asset he could even be the next leader," Fat chance, Nigel thought to himself. "Plus.. Cree was the one who suggested it."

"Cree, did what?"

"Suggest it." Nigel watched as Kuki turned before Chad could say anything more and gave him a somewhat hopeful smile.

"So what do you say, Nigel? We could fight together again..." She persuaded and even though every part of his body was screaming no he hesitatingly nodded. He knew that he had to do it for the TND.

In a way he was still taking everything. The sweet and _innocent_ Numbuh Three was gone and in replacement was now… well Kuki. He didn't know a thing about her and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

He now wondered if he should have moved. Maybe he could of prevented Kuki from being a traitor. Maybe he could have persuaded Maurice to get her on the TND. The maybes where piling up. He also didn't know if he wanted to stop them from doing so. But things happened for a reason.

As he walked with Kuki and Chad he caught sight of a familiar redhead and his eyes widened. _Numbuh Eighty-Six_.

She had been at his decommissioning. If she remembered it would put his whole position in trouble. Maybe he should have just pretended he didn't remember anything but show up at Chad's anyway.

But Kuki knew he hadn't been decommissioned.

Crud.

Kuki hadn't remembered that he'd been decommissioned he figured she had just been happy that he remembered everything. He thought fast and instantly he had a full back plan.

Thank god he could still think quick on his feet.

He took a deep breath as he recognized a couple of other people. Numbuh 60.3, Numbuh 1000, Numbuh 10speed. It looked like the percent had gotten bigger of former operatives turning traitor. Maurice had said that there would be a few TND agents there and he wasn't sure who they where.

It would compromise their position and his if he knew who they where.

Even though he knew that they weren't he felt like every operative in the room was looking at him so he kept his head low hoping on beyond hope that nobody would recognize him. He shouldn't have said those words in his detention.

He shouldn't have shown up.

_"Just keep quiet and nobody will notice you,"_ A voice hissed. His head shot up, wondering who had whispered it. But Kuki was walking happily in front of him talking to Chad. A few moments later Kuki stopped with Nigel nearly crashing into her. However Chad still maneuvered himself to the stage. Nigel watched as Chad prepared himself to speak.

"Now for those smart enough to know, you know that being a teenager is between Thirteen and Nineteen." The teens cheered and Nigel successfully hid a frown, why did they have to give such bad names for themselves? "Well for some of us we are turning twenty next year. Including myself."

The room was so silent that Nigel wondered what would happen if a pin dropped, and whether or not he should test that theory. It was obvious that the teen ninja's hadn't thought of that yet. Chad sighed, shaking his head.

"Well the senior's and I have come up with a plan. We're going to hit them where it hurts. Mostly this is going to be a senior's only plan but for some select few we might just let them in on it" Nigel watched as Chad smiled slyly. He very nearly rolled his eyes.

"What about leadership?" A voice called out (sounding suspiciously like Fanny.) Chad rolled his eyes.

"Our first option turned the position down. So we're currently looking for other operatives. In a way… if your chosen for this operation there is a high chance you are being considered."

As the meeting broke up Nigel watched as Chad called Kuki over to talk to her. Was she a possibility? Or where they talking about him? Was there any way of listening in?

"Numbuh One?" A voice asked. Nigel jumped, surprised. He still responded to his old designation even if had been supposedly decommissioned. He eyed the person up and down trying to picture him.

"Numbuh Thirty C" Nigel said with a half smile. He didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to fake it.

"I heard you got decommissioned." Nigel smirked.

"The best agents find a way around it." He responded, with a wave of his hand. He honestly didn't know if there was any way of escaping decommissioning once you where in the decommissioning chamber but it sounded good.

"You got that right," Kenny raised his hand and Nigel high-fived it. Kuki came up behind Kenny with the bright smile that Nigel used to know.

"Nigel, do you want to come for a walk?" From the tone of her voice Nigel instantly knew that it was a 'yes' question. Even if he didn't want to go it had to be a yes question.

"Yeah, alright," He followed her out of Chad's place. Trying to keep a cool, impartial face. He couldn't let her know that Kuki being a traitor affected him. He had thought that he had talked her out of it, buy obviously he hadn't.

"I'm glad you stayed, Nigel" Kuki's voice started him out of his thoughts. He gave another small smile.

"I'm glad I did too," Nigel paused for a few moments, "why don't you refer to me as Numbuh One like the other agent's do?" Nigel studied Kuki's face, as it turned pale and then to normal in a matter of seconds.

"I don't know… in a way I guess I just… grew up. It seems childish referring to someone as codenames," Nigel furrowed his brow.

"But wasn't that the reason you didn't get decommissioned? To keep everything intact?" Kuki shook her head.

"I didn't get decommissioned because I wanted to keep my memories as a team. Of our sector and most importantly our friendship." Nigel raised an eyebrow, only slightly confused.

"But I thought I had talked you out of becoming a traitor." He stated while Kuki gave her small smile.

"You had, until you gave me the necklaces to deliver." Kuki spoke, holding her necklace up so he could see. He could feel his least favorite emotion come on: guilt. "When I saw each of the others again. The ones not recognizing me I realized that I wanted one of us to remember and that meant that it had to be me."

Nigel knew that Kuki's speech sounded logical. He just wished she had thought it out some more. What if she had been one of the proposed members of the TND? All of that was now ripped from her. He wanted to shake her for making such a stupid decision. Yet he couldn't. Not now anyway.

"So what do I do now?" Nigel asked, not knowing what else to say. He twiddled his thumbs with a sigh. In a way he also felt responsible for Kuki's decision but he couldn't change it. Not now.

"Wait. That's a big part of being a teen ninja. But before I forget, here's some battle ready armor," Nigel's eyes went wide.

"You want to me to wear a BRA???" Some people looked their way and Kuki put her hand over his mouth.

"Keep it down! This is the button you press to set it off and this is the one that activates your mask,"

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Nigel grumbled while Kuki couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey, you asked for it!" She pointed out and a small part of Nigel couldn't help but agree even if the rest didn't want to, "this is your communicator to Father. Which you need to understand that you respond to no matter what you're doing."

"Got it," He gave a small smile and still wondered whether he could still meet up with Rachel after this. He noticed that they had made it to Kuki's house. He turned to her and was surprised when she leant over and gave him a hug.

"What in the…" He started to mumble, there was only one person he knew Kuki had gave hugs to when they had been KND members and he had assumed that it would have been the same then too.

"I'm just glad you said yes, Numbuh One."

Transmission Interrupted.


	4. Chapter Four

**Four**

"When did Kuki become a traitor?" He demanded almost as soon as he entered Rachel McKenzie's room. Rachel looked back at him from a pile of books on her bed.

"Like most teens- on her thirteenth birthday and hello to you too, Nigel." Rachel said simply turning back to her what Nigel presumed was her homework. Nigel frowned.

"It doesn't make any sense. On my thirteenth birthday she didn't seem to have any interest in becoming a traitor. So what changed?" He thought out-loud. Rachel sighed and turned to him.

"People change Nigel, sometimes other teens get to them. Cree was reportedly seen talking to her a week before her birthday." Nigel shook his head.

"It still doesn't make any sense." He stated firmly. The Kuki Sanban he had known wouldn't have become a traitor for the world. So what had Cree said to her to make her change? Convince her to become an in all sense of the word the enemy.

"I can't give you any answers, Nigel. Look, put yourself in her shoes. You've watched your _whole_ sector go through decommissioning- the sector that you've become close to. You've gained memories that you don't necessary want to loose and then you're given the option to keep those memories. What would you do?"

"Do what she did." Nigel admitted, "but why didn't anyone stop her?"

"Who could?" Rachel retorted back almost instantly.

"Numbuh's Sixteen through to Nineteen for one thing. The decommissioning squad for another- do I need to go on?"

"Nigel, leave it. If Kuki had reasons she'd let you know. Just let it go." Rachel finally said. Nigel studied her for a few moments.

"You know something." He stated, not as a question but as a statement that caused Rachel to smirk.

"I might do and I might not,"

"What can you tell me?" Nigel asked automatically eager to hear something of one of his ex-operatives but at the look on Rachel's face he frowned, "you can't tell me anything."

"The boy catches on quick," Rachel said smugly. Nigel started to pace.

"She was an ex team member! Why can't I know what's going on?" He ranted out loud. Kuki was the only member that remotely remembered anything and yet he couldn't find out anything more about her.

"If I could I would Nigel, you know that as well as I do." Nigel frowned and then sighed.

"I give in." Rachel narrowed her eyes back at Nigel.

"You do?" She asked skeptically. Nigel just nodded.

"The next thing you'll tell me is to go to Maurice and we all know that we can't get anything out of him." Rachel nodded while she tapped her finger on her chin, causing Nigel to wonder what she was thinking about.

"So who do you think turned down the position?" Nigel just smirked.

"Easy, Maurice. He's a year younger than Chad and he was known as one of the legends of the KND. Now he's practically a legend of the TND as well as the Teen Ninja's. So if he was asked he wouldn't be able to run both meaning that he'd have to turn them down." Rachel cocked her head so she was looking at Nigel.

"So who will be the next option?" Nigel shook his head looking down at the ground.

"That, I don't know. Everybody has changed so I don't know who could be on their list. However I'd say Fanny could be on their list as much as I hate to say it Kuki could be as well." He watched as Rachel took those two names down.

"What about you?" Rachel questioned, causing Nigel to raise an eyebrow.

"Me?" He shook his head, "as far as they've been aware I've vanished for the last three years then I suddenly return. I don't have the experience."

"But you don't need it. I've always wondered why you didn't stay IT, Nigel." He however frowned.

"I prefer the action. You found out on Operation: I.T that you prefer running things from a command base, Rachel. When I on the English base I found out that I _missed_ the action. That I missed being part of a team. Especially my _own_ team."

"I think I understand," Rachel quietly said. She gave a small smile, "I like ordering people about while you like taking the orders," Nigel smirked.

"Don't get me wrong I like giving the orders as much as the next operative, the difference is I prefer knowing my team and only having to worry about five members not every single person." Rachel raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"So if the whole of the teen ninja's where just Abby, Wally, Hoagie and Kuki you'd take the job?" She questioned with a small smug smile.

"I'd think about it." Nigel responded, "I wouldn't like it but I'd think about it." He then looked at his watch and frowned.

"I better get going. I've got to be home by six and its half past five now," Rachel laughed.

"Since, when have you been a sucker for punctuality with adults?" This time Nigel looked sheepish.

"Since I got detention on the first day at my new school. Part of my 'grounding sentence'" Rachel laughed, "yeah, yeah, laugh it up."

"I still can't believe you got detention on your first day back," Rachel stated with a smirk. Nigel just rolled his eyes and got his bag.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Rach" Rachel gave him a wave and he started his walk home. He didn't know if he was glad that it was a short walk back to his place or be disappointed. Even though he had only been living at his new house a week he sometimes felt glad that they had moved so close to Rachel and sometimes he felt disappointed. Especially when he wasn't in the mood to see his parents.

He walked past the kitchen and was nearly at his room when his father poked his head into the door, he inwardly frowned. His father hadn't changed from when he was a child although he himself had grown to respect him more.

"Nigel, old bean. You're just in time for dinner. We're having Shepard's pie and mushy pea's." Nigel couldn't help but smile at the name of his favorite meal. Even though it depended who cooked the meal his eyes lit up when he spotted his mother in the kitchen.

"Great, thanks dad" Nigel said with a sincere smile.

"How was your day?" His father questioned as they sat down at the dinner table. Nigel thought fast. He knew that he couldn't tell them the truth about what he really did but he also knew they'd be happy he was getting to know his friends again.

"Good, I went to Kuki's house after school today to work on a project after that I walked over to Rachel's to catch up on some work that I've missed and then you find me here"

"Kuki Sanban and Rachel McKenzie?" His mother questioned and he nodded.

"It's good to hear you're catching up with your old pals, Nigel. Oh, speaking of old friends your little girlfriend Lizzie was calling earlier… Nigel are you alright?"

"Um… Mum? Dad… may I be excused?" He was out of his chair before his parents could answer. Very faintly in the background he could hear his mother saying that he hadn't ate much of his dinner.

Lizzie had called his place? He hadn't realized that she knew he was back. What was he going to do? He didn't like her in that way any more and he honestly didn't know what he was going to do about it.

He never knew what to do about Lizzie.

"Rachel I need your help!" He called into his communicator. Seconds later Rachel's panicked face came onto the screen.

"What is it? What's wrong?" She responded almost immediately.

"Lizzie knows I'm back in town!" Nigel couldn't understand why her face went from panicked to angry in a matter of seconds.

"You got me out of DINNER to tell me that your _ex-girlfriend_ knows your back in town? I thought it was IMPORTANT, Nigel!" Rachel exploded, however Nigel just looked confused.

"What do you mean? It is important! Lizzie knows I'm back in town!" He repeated again banging his hand on the table next to him. However Rachel now looked blank.

"Your point?" Then Nigel realized that Rachel didn't know what had happened between him and Lizzie before he left. Or what didn't happen.

"Well… you see…" Nigel started to stutter causing Rachel's eyes to narrow.

"What did you do?" She demanded instantly. Nigel sighed.

"I…well…" Nigel started to blush under Rachel's glare, "fine! When I left I kind of said if I ever returned to the states we'd go out again."

"That is one of the most-" Rachel started to say.

"Hey! I was thirteen at that point I didn't think I'd be coming back to the states, and besides I thought it was an easier way to soften the blow," Nigel defended himself. Rachel however glared and Nigel felt himself give in, "alright it was stupid, what do I do about it?"

"You know I thought Wally was the stupid one in Sector V not you." Rachel remarked and Nigel growled.

"Yeah, yeah. What do I do about it?" He grumbled.

"Simple. Tell her the truth. Tell her you don't want to see her anymore. Tell her what you feel. She'll appreciate you for being honest." Nigel narrowed his eyes in thought. Would Lizzie honestly appreciate the truth? Had she changed that much?

Nigel didn't know.

It annoyed him that he didn't know as much as he used to about his friends. There were surprises that where coming at him he didn't like. He didn't know if there where any good ones in the mix.

Maybe he shouldn't of come back after all.

Transmission Interrupted.


	5. Chapter Five

**Five**

If Nigel had to pick one thing that he wasn't good at that would be talking to girls.

He hated it; he could never figure them out. Kuki and Lizzie had been prime examples of that. One minute they'd be happy and the next they'd be crying their eyes out because of something he'd said.

Back in the KND Wally had agreed with him. In fact out of the three of them Hoagie had been the only one who had really gotten along with most girls with ease and Nigel could never quite figure that out.

Which was why he was fighting the urge to run after pressing the Devine's doorbell- a rather strong urge. He was about to turn when the door opened.

"Can I- _Nigie_?" He winced at the nickname that he had always hated, that Lizzie had insisted she give him.

"Hello, Lizzie" Nigel said with a small smile, "I hear you've been looking for me?" Lizzie returned his small smile and then reached over and gave him a hug.

"I just heard you where back and wanted to see if it was true or not." Lizzie said, "I was your girlfriend after all."

"Was?" Nigel couldn't help but question. Although he had all purposes of breaking up with her he couldn't help but feel hurt at that comment. Had he already been dumped? He watched as Lizzie twiddled her fingers.

"I'm sorry, Nigie… I guess… I grew out of it. You didn't really expect me to wait forever did you?" Nigel sighed. He couldn't help but admit that Lizzie was right.

"I know," He said softly.

"I know I said that-" Lizzie continued on before stopping and realizing what Nigel had said, "you what?"

"I said I know." Nigel admitted, "It was wrong of me to keep you tied up like that, when I didn't know if I would be coming back"

"Oh Nigie," Lizzie threw herself at Nigel and gave him another hug while he couldn't help but wince. However when he heard a sigh from Lizzie he raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry,"

"You couldn't help it, Lizzie. You know that as well as I do. Just tell me... is there anyone else?" Lizzie gave a small smile and Nigel knew that his suspicions where right. She had been taking this too well.

"Um… do you remember Herbert?" Lizzie questioned blushing a little bit. Nigel thought for a moment and then a face came to mind.

"Numbuh Sixty Five Point Three?" He questioned. Not connecting to the fact that he had just given himself away.

"Ah so you do remember!" Lizzie said with a smile and Nigel's eyes widened for a moment.

"Um… yeah. I mean bits and pieces of it anyway…" Nigel said twiddling his thumbs.

"Don't play dumb with me, Nigel. I know that your supposed to get decommissioned at thirteen and they wipe some part of your brain- Herbie warned me about that." Nigel narrowed his eyes.

"Herbert did WHAT?" He wasn't jealous, well admittedly a small part of him was. But that was the part that had loved Lizzie remembered how he asked what he was doing there on one of their missions. He hadn't been jealous then- he'd been more worried about the mission.

"He was a good friend, Nigel. He's my best friend." Lizzie said patiently, "Besides we've broken up remember?"

"But we hadn't then." Nigel pointed out a little hurt.

"We might as well of been. Do you know how much it hurt when you took off to England like that? Breaking up would have been a lot easier Nigel."

"I'm sorry." Nigel whispered softly again. It hadn't of been the best way to handle it. He knew that now- but he had been thirteen for Christ sake! It wasn't fair.

"That's alright, you didn't know it then. You thought you where making it easier." Nigel nodded, "so back to the original question how did you escape _decommissioning_, Nigel?" Nigel gulped. How was he going to explain this? Suddenly an idea came to him.

"They forgot to remove my sunglasses. It caused the machine to malfunction, but they just didn't realize it." It was the best he could think of.

"Really?" Lizzie sounded skeptic and he couldn't blame her. However he nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, they hadn't realized it then and I still don't think they've realized it." Nigel briefly wondered why Lizzie was so interested in this when she hadn't before hand but he put it down to the fact that she could of possibly grown more interested through Herbert.

"What about the TND?" Nigel's eyes blinked for a few moments and then forced a laugh.

"The what?"

"Teens Next Door?" Lizzie said importantly as if Nigel should know about it. Although he did he knew he couldn't give it away.

"Never heard of it."

"You sure about that, _Nigie_?" A familiar taunting voice came up from behind him. Nigel turned around with a half smile. Inside though he could feel his least favorite emotion coming up- fear.

"Why don't you tell me, Chad? You seem to know everything about this so called organization." Nigel's mind was working overtime. How was he going to get himself out of this mess? More importantly _how did they find out?_

"Well from what I can tell you Numbuh One it's the next step up from the KND and at this present point Maurice runs it and that him and your little girlfriend are currently in Fathers mansion as well as a few of your other co-operatives."

"She is _not_ my girlfriend." Nigel immediately protested and then blushed. He knew how much he was sounding like Wally but he couldn't help it.

"Uh, huh and there's a flying pig heading over California." An Irish accent piped up.

"Fanny. Long time no see." Nigel remarked coldly. His cover was blown and he knew he had to get out of there. Fast. Fanny narrowed her eyes at Nigel.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." Fanny remarked just as coldly. Nigel however turned to Lizzie.

"Why, Lizzie?" He asked simply.

"Don't say anything," Chad warned and then turned back to Nigel.

"It would be best if you came peacefully, Nigel" Nigel then realized that somebody was missing.

"Where's, Kuki?" He questioned narrowing his eyes.

"Oh Kuki's just fine." Chad said and Nigel had to take his word for it. It was all the information that Chad was going to give anyway. Suddenly Nigel saw his opening and he gave a brief smile.

"Well hate to borrow a line from an old friend but _when you're a jet you're a jet"_ He yelled out jumping onto a fence and clicking his trusty boots while activating his BRA.

He couldn't think. How had the TND been revealed? Had it been his fault for joining the teen ninja's? Or had it been another operatives fault and what where they going to do about it?

But first he had to get to the nearest safety center. However he had to get rid of Lizzie, Chad and Fanny first. That was going to be difficult as Lizzie was already starting to catch up to him and so was Fanny.

A small smile arrived on his face as he spotted a bus and then a truck coming down the road he was about to cross. Despite the trouble he was in he had missed this. He had missed the action. He dived between the two and made it through just in time.

Seconds later he was floating in an ally watching with a silly grin as Chad, Lizzie and Fanny went passed. Now to get to the safety center. He turned back the way he came and headed to Gallagar Elementary. He smiled as memories came back to him of his former teammates. He wished they had been there fighting with him. But he couldn't have everything.

"I never thought I'd have to use this place," He mused out loud looking at the door. He then sighed taking a step towards the door. As far as he knew he was on his own. Rachel was captured so was Maurice. Kuki was a traitor. Abby, Hoagie and Wally didn't have any chance of remembering him. So what was he going to do? What could he do?

He was stuck on that question when he heard a noise. His forehead creased. Should he go and investigate?

_"Numbuh One?" _He hadn't been called that in such along time but he still turned around at the name. His eyes widened.

"Your… your supposed to be decommissioned…" He stuttered out, shocked.

"Been there twice- decided that I didn't like it so came back, mind you speaking of being decommissioned: so are you" Nigel gave a nervous laugh.

"Heh, well you see…wait…" Nigel trailed off as the last sentence registered with him, "you've been decommissioned _twice_?"

"No need to shout. I can hear perfectly you know," Nigel smiled at the attempt at a joke.

"You don't know how much I've missed you cracking jokes, Gulligan."

Transmission Interrupted.


	6. Chapter Six

**Six**

"So there are people in the TND who have faked decommissioning?" Nigel questioned and Hoagie nodded.

"Admittedly it's difficult lying to everyone but yeah there are." Hoagie admitted, "it's to basically cover our own backs. You probably know people in the TND that I don't know."

"But that's not going to help us now is it? Somehow the Ninja's have managed to figure us out." At this Hoagie frowned.

"How did they find out about us anyway? It doesn't make any sense."

"No idea. I was hoping you could tell me." Nigel said honestly, "Has there been any recent missions that could have tipped them off?" Hoagie shook his head.

"We're always extra careful not to give each other away. Numbuh Five even gave us codenames" Nigel's eyes widened.

"Numbuh Five? Does she…" Hoagie hit his hand against his forehead.

"I shouldn't have told you that." Hoagie said with a sigh, "Yeah Abs remembers. Before you ask so does Wally." Nigel couldn't hold back a smile. His sector did remember him! They all remembered everything!

"Uh guys? Loving the reunion but, you do remember a little thing called saving the rest of the TND?" A very familiar voice piped up. Nigel whirled around and narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He immediately asked. However it was ignored as Hoagie went up to them and gave them a hug.

"I'm glad you weren't captured." Hoagie remarked, "Did you have any trouble getting here?"

"I found out about the plan too little, too late and ran into Herbert and Kenny just before I got here. Hence why it took me longer and hello to you to Numbuh One." Nigel narrowed his eyes.

"Relax," Hoagie said putting his hand on Nigel's shoulder.

"Besides aren't you being a little bit hypocritical Numbuh One? You where doing the exact same thing as me- I've just been doing it a little longer."

"It's Nigel." He remarked taking a deep breath. They where right. He was being hypocritical, "and it was just a surprise seeing you here Kuki." This was an added bonus. His whole team was in the TND. He didn't have to pretend.

"Yeah, yeah." Kuki turned to Hoagie, "Where are Abby and Wally?" Nigel turned to Hoagie as well. He hadn't thought to ask this question. Yet really it should have been the first question he had asked. However Hoagie looked ashamed.

"We where ambushed. Abby sacrificed herself for Wally and I. But then we got caught again and Wally pushed me forward, I wanted to go back and help but other teens had started to follow me. I barely got here myself."

"Do any of you know how many teens have been captured?" Kuki questioned and Nigel couldn't help but notice how much she had changed the last few years. She was stronger now and a lot more focused than before.

"No, but I know that Maurice and Rachel have been captured." Nigel spoke up while Hoagie turned his head to Nigel.

"Rachel was captured as well?" Nigel nodded his head slightly dejectedly; he wished that he could have been there to help. Kuki however sighed and looked at her communicator and back at the two of them.

"What?"

"What is it?" Both Hoagie and Nigel said at once.

"If I take you two to somewhere do you promise not to freak until after everything is explained?" The two boys exchanged looks. What was Kuki talking about? They however both hesitantly nodded, "alright follow me, but be careful."

Nigel knew deep down that they could trust Kuki. But what if she was going to lead them into a trap? However the rational side of him reminded that if it were the other way round they would be suspicious of him too.

However as they turned a corner of the street Nigel raised his eyebrow. He suddenly recognized where he was going and from the look on Hoagie's face Hoagie knew as well.

"Abby's been captured, Kuki. I already told you that." Hoagie spoke up stopping and Nigel stopped as well. Kuki however walked a couple more paces and then turned back to them.

"We're not going to see Abby." She said firmly, "Now follow me and don't let anyone see you." Behind his sunglasses Nigel narrowed his eyes. If they weren't going to see Abby who where they going to see?

Suddenly he realized and he stopped automatically. Hoagie turned back to him with confusion in his eyes.

"Remember you promised, Nigel." Kuki called over her shoulder before Hoagie could speak. Nigel frowned.

"It doesn't mean I don't like it." He remarked and continued walking.

"Not everything is what it seems Nigel. I thought you would have figured that out by now." His own words where coming back to haunt him. He hated it when people did that.

"That's beside the point."

"Hello? Very confused operative here." Hoagie said pointing at himself.

"You'll figure it out." Nigel said simply when Kuki didn't say anything. He wondered why they where heading to her place of all places. It didn't make any sense. Shouldn't she be in college?

"Why it's Abigail's little friends. I'm sorry to say Abigail's not here at the moment she's out studying for her good grades and the well you know…" Mr. Lincoln said and Nigel couldn't help but smile.

"Mr. Lincoln I was wondering if Cree was home?" Kuki asked and Nigel watched as recognition came on Hoagie's face.

"Cree?" Both Hoagie and Mr. Lincoln said at once in two different tones. Hoagie's of shock and Mr. Lincoln's of surprise.

"She should be home soon. She has a late class and well…"

"Mr. Lincoln would it be alright if we waited up in Cree's room?" Kuki asked cutting him off. They all knew it was rude but this was an emergency.

"That's fine it's the room next door to Abigail's which is the first on the left with the blue oh you know!" Nigel couldn't help but smile. It was nice to see some things hadn't changed.

"What are we doing here, Kuki? You know Cree started up the whole teen ninja's heck she was Father's apprentice!" Hoagie questioned as soon as they where out of earshot.

"You'll find out." Was all she would reply, it was annoying due to the fact Nigel had questions as well however he knew that Kuki wouldn't answer his either. Why was she being so mysterious? What did she know that he didn't? It bugged him.

Nigel frowned. He wanted to get out there and save the rest of his team! He wanted to save Rachel! He held back a gasp. Had he just thought that? Had he just thought both sentences?

Sure he still thought of Hoagie, Kuki, Wally and Abby as his friends. He still thought of all of them as Sector V. But did he really still think of them as his? He didn't have any right did he?

Rachel however… what did he think of her? Why had Chad's statement bugged him so much? Why did he want to save her so badly? There was only one way he had seen it before and that was with Wally and Kuki. Which brought it to the question: Did he like Rachel?

"Everything alright, Nigel?" Hoagie's voice broke through his thoughts. He looked up surprised.

"Huh?" He blinked his eyes and both former team mates looked at him.

"You where frowning earlier. I was just wondering if everything was alright." Hoagie spoke with a sly smile.

"Shhh," Kuki hissed shooting a look at the two others, "can you hear what I hear?" There where a few questions that irritated Nigel. Can you hear what I hear was on top of that list. Other questions included 'just what do you think your doing?' (His teacher) 'Have you cleaned your room yet?' (His father) So he simply gave her a look. However Hoagie spoke up.

"Footsteps, coming closer." He said softly. Sure enough Nigel could soon hear it himself. He could also hear Cree's mumblings as she walked through to her room.

"Stupid colleges and there… what are you three doing here?" Cree demanded as she opened the door. Kuki stepped forward.

"We need your help." Cree narrowed her eyes at Kuki and Nigel wondered again how Kuki had managed to grow so strong. He watched as Cree's eyes darted between Hoagie and himself.

"I thought the agreement was that you wouldn't tell anybody." Cree finally remarked looking back at Kuki.

"You know I wouldn't tell anyone unless it was important. Besides they don't know anything, _yet_" Cree frowned.

"What's the problem?" Kuki sighed and Nigel watched, as she looked Cree steadily in the eye.

"They know."

Transmission Interrupted.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Seven**

Although Nigel had to admit Kuki's statement was very dramatic he also knew that it was misleading and could tell from the look of Cree's face that she was confused. It also didn't help that he was still confused about why they had gone to Cree's in the first place.

"They know about what?" Cree questioned confirming Nigel's thoughts. Kuki sighed.

"They know about the TND. They somehow know everyone in the TND- apart from you of course." Kuki took a deep breath and Nigel decided he'd better take over.

"They have Rachel, Abby, Wally and Maurice captive and I have no idea who else." Cree looked surprised.

"They've got Maurice?" She half questioned, half yelled and Nigel couldn't help but wonder if Cree still had feelings for him.

"As well as your sister." Hoagie remarked coolly before Nigel could answer. Kuki turned around to glare at the both of them. However Cree spoke again before Kuki could.

"How?" She sounded concerned now and even somewhat worried.

"I don't know." Nigel spoke up before anyone else could, "I went to go see Lizzie after dinner, however after we had a small chat Chad, Fanny and Herbert all cornered me."

"That's the same thing that happened with Abby, Wally and I. Except the fact that both Wally and Abs sacrificed themselves to save me." Cree smiled.

"That's my sister." She then turned to Kuki, "What about you?"

"Same thing got cornered, barely escaped. They don't take well to traitors." She said with a smirk.

"Did any of you do any missions that might of given yourselves away? Anything thing to do with the code module?" Both Nigel and Hoagie shook their heads. Nigel hadn't been on a mission since he'd been back except to go to the meeting at… Chad's house. Nigel turned to Kuki.

"At Chad's house he said that the seniors have a plan and they where going to hit the KND where it hurts… what if this was part of their plan?" Nigel watched as Kuki thought that through.

"He did mention to me afterwards that he wanted to see me at seven o'clock. That was when they ambushed me." Kuki frowned, "I thought that it was about the plan. I can't believe I was so naïve," she chided herself. She then gasped, "Fanny was bragging about a _special_ mission that she had had getting the code module up in moon-base. I had thought that Maurice had managed to save it but what if they didn't?" Nigel turned immediately to Cree.

"Does the code module have all the TND in it?" He asked. Cree nodded.

"Everyone except me." Hoagie narrowed his eyes.

"Why not you?" Nigel couldn't help but narrow his eyes as well. He hated not knowing everything.

"Because I created the TND." Nigel's eyes widened. Cree created the TND?

"But you where Father's apprentice." Nigel stated. Cree smirked.

"Who else to be the one to turn on him? The only other person apart from Kuki here to know this is Maurice," Cree explained, "The KND wasn't willing to trust me first until I saved… what was her Numbuh? The leader after Chad anyway."

"Rachel," Nigel supplied instantly and he blushed slightly, instantly hoping that nobody had seen him.

"Yeah Rachel, anyway I saved her and they voted on the idea. Maurice was the next one to join and then it just grew from there, really." She said with a smile.

"Why did Kuki know and not Abby?" Hoagie questioned.

"I revealed myself to Kuki for the simple reason we needed another 'traitor' and the only way that could work was if she was seen escaping with me." Another thought came to Nigel.

"Is Chad in the TND?" Nigel questioned and Cree immediately shook her head.

"Do you think he would of ambushed you if otherwise? Or that I wouldn't know about this?" Nigel knew she was right. He was starting to trust Cree again.

"As for Abby not knowing. It was too dangerous. But it looks like I'm going to be back in action." Cree said cracking her knuckles with a smile.

"We need a plan." Nigel remarked, inwardly agreeing with Cree. He was going to be back in action too and he couldn't help but be happy about it.

Two hours later they had a plan. Nigel had rung his father to say that he had to stay over at Hoagie's for a school project- his father hadn't been happy about it but he'd agreed. Hoagie had done the same thing saying he was staying at Wally's and Kuki had rung up saying she was staying at Abby's. Cree had rung her father on her cell phone pretending to be Abby saying she was staying at Rachel's while Nigel had rung up Wally's parents asking if it was alright if Wally could stay at his house and finally Kuki had pretended to be Rachel saying she was at Kuki's house.

So they where covered parent-wise. Now they where going to work on their plan. It wasn't the best plan but it was a plan, which was hopefully going to work. As they hid in the bushes outside Father's house Nigel was beginning to have doubts. What if they couldn't pull this off? What if he couldn't save Rachel?

"This is it." Hoagie whispered, "either we do this now or turn ourselves in."

"You're not having doubts are you?" Cree immediately asked turning to Hoagie. Nigel longed to say yes but didn't.

"No- I'm just saying now would be the right time. It looks like they're bringing in the last of them now." Nigel looked at their makeshift handcuffs and once again hoped that this was going to work.

"Right. Come on then." Cree activated her battle ready armor covering everything apart from her face. Nigel then felt the familiar excitement about going into battle and he knew that everything was going to turn out right.

Kuki went first followed by Hoagie and then himself. He could feel Cree holding up the weapon on his back. She pushed him and then he stumbled into Hoagie.

"Hey watch it!" Hoagie yelled out. Nigel couldn't tell whether or not it was real or if he was acting but either way it was believable.

"It's not my fault." Nigel growled out. While Kuki turned back to glare at them both.

"If you two idiot's hadn't got us caught we wouldn't be in this mess." She pointed out, "I knew I should of stuck to being alone."

"Who's bright idea was it to go to Abby's house anyway?" Nigel half snapped half pointed out, narrowing his eyes.

"Sanban, Gulligan AND Uno?" One guard questioned half awed, "the only agent that ever came close to doing that was-"

"_Me._" Cree spoke up. Nigel could feel the weapon on his back and he winced.

"_Cree?_ but you're retired-" the second guard started to speak up.

"Chad warned me about the plan so when these brats showed up I ambushed them." Cree spoke with confidence. This had been the gamble part of the plan. If Chad had been at the gates it wouldn't have a hope in hell of working. But thankfully he hadn't been. The two guards nodded and let them through.

"I can't believe that worked," Hoagie said with awe.

"We're not out of the woods, yet." Kuki whispered as they headed towards the cages. They needed to be in and out before anyone could realize that Cree was a traitor as well. They stopped talking as two teens walked passed Nigel recognizing them as ex Numbuh's 44. The twins.

"Good capture- Cree??" They spoke with awe. Cree smiled.

"Thought you guys might appreciate some help." The ninja's murmured amongst themselves and Cree continued her way. Nigel knew that the four of them where feeling more confident as they walked down the cold hallways. Then they came to a area that was split into three.

Cree unlocked their handcuffs and they huddled quickly. Reverting back to his ten year-old self he started to give orders.

"Cree should go that way," Nigel pointed to the left, "Kuki and Hoagie you two go that way and I'll go that way. If you don't find anything meet back here and we'll figure out another way. If one or two of us don't show up, we'll figure out a plan and go down their way." The group nodded, Cree looked a little bit miffed but both Hoagie and Kuki had small smiles on their faces. He then turned to Cree.

"As long as you don't have any complaints on that?" He questioned. Cree shook her head.

"N,o it's logical," Cree gave a smile to all three of them, "Good luck" she then disappeared down the hall before any of the three could stop her. Nigel followed her example and soon found himself in a dark hallway.

Now the main question on his mind was how was he going to find Rachel?

Transmission Interrupted.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Eight**

He ducked behind an ally way as a ninja walked past him and silently cursed himself. He had known that all the teen ninja's would now about him being free as well as Kuki and Hoagie.

It had been a stupid idea to go off by himself. Yet he couldn't do anything about that now. He walked back in and came across a locked door.

"Let me out you stupid fools!" Although the tense situation Nigel felt a smile come on his face. It wasn't the person he was looking for but he was glad to find him.

"Depends on whether or not you're willing enough." Nigel responded with a smirk.

"Nigel?" The voice answered back, "If you're here to save me I'm always willing to hear from you."

"Well I don't know I might just feel like leaving you here and taking over the TND…" he said with a smile.

"As your supreme leader Nigel I order you to unlock this door." Nigel started to fiddle with the lock.

"As you wish, Maurice" Five minutes later Nigel frowned, "why'd they make locks so difficult."

"So people will stay in their cages?" Five voices spoke up and Nigel inwardly groaned. Why now? He pushed the alert button on his communicator hoping that either Kuki or Hoagie would pick it up.

"Delightful Dorks. Long time no see." Nigel said glaring at the five teens, "I thought at least one of you would of become independent by now"

"And we thought you would of grown up by now." The five responded bringing out some weapons. Nigel bit his lip. How was he going to get Maurice and himself out of here? Suddenly some noise brought him out of his thoughts.

"Lesson number one: when you throw me down a hole make sure there's no way of getting out" Wally yelled out swinging in through an open window, a window that Nigel hadn't noticed.

"Lesson number two: make sure your guards have brains" Abby stated coming storming through the way he had just came coming behind the delightful teens.

"Lesson three: Don't. Make. Me. Mad" Kuki spat out angrily coming from above. The Delightful Teens looked confused.

"What in the world…"

"Can you say: Ambush?" Nigel hinted taking a fighting stance and moments later the team where fighting. Nigel was thrown into the door and it the impact of it swung open letting Maurice escape.

"Thanks Nigel, what do you need-"

"Find Rachel!" He called heading back into the battle and dodging a punch, "we've got things covered here."

"Maurice!" Nigel followed his eyes to Cree, "take these!" She chucked over a handful of keys and both he and Maurice grinned.

"Cree??"

"Kuki told me. Can't let you have all the fun can I? Go rescue the other operatives!" Maurice nodded and disappeared down the hallway. Nigel couldn't help but want to go with him.

"Nigel, watch out!" Nigel ducked almost instantly at Abby's call. He forced himself to be more focused on the battle. He needed to be.

"Don't worry about her she'll be fine," Kuki said moments later as they fought next to each other.

"What if it was…" Nigel glanced over at Wally to make sure she got the point.

"I've fought Wally one on one Nigel. I know what it's like." She ducked a punch and a second later he dodged one.

"Alright." He surveyed what his team was doing. Abby was fighting the blonde haired girl while Lenny was fighting both Wally and Cree. The blonde haired boy was fighting Hoagie while he was fighting the brown haired boy and Kuki was fighting the one with braids.

Wally and Cree were winning as was Kuki and himself unfortunately Hoagie and Abby where failing fast. As Kuki finally tripped her opponent up Nigel managed to knock his out.

"Kuki go help Abby, I'll help Hoagie!" She nodded and he headed over to Hoagie, "need any help old friend?"

"Yep" Hoagie said with a smile. They looked at each other, "Move 534?" Hoagie questioned and Nigel couldn't help but grin.

"Just what I was going to suggest." Seconds later Nigel flipped over Hoagie and kicked Lenny in the stomach forcing him to land on top of the brown haired boy (who Nigel had never bothered to get his name.) A few minutes later the blonde haired boy landed on top of the other two and the blonde haired girl landed next to the braided girl.

Nigel walked over to them with a small smile on his face. He crouched down next to them.

"Lesson Number Four: Don't mess with the TND."

He heard laughter coming from four people and he turned around to see Abby, Kuki, Wally and Hoagie all laughing while Cree looked at the four oddly.

"It's good to have you back Nigel." Abby said with a grin.

"Yeah, it wasn't the same with out you," Wally admitted.

"You already know what I think." Kuki spoke up.

"Ditto," Hoagie said with a smile.

"Nice reunion and all folks, but can we get out of here?" Cree grumbled, "or at least go and help Maurice?" Nigel watched as Abby narrowed her eyes. How much did Abby know anyway?

"You didn't have to come Cree. Why are you here anyway?" Abby growled out.

"I had to come Crabagail."

"That doesn't answer anything Cree," Abby said clenching her fists. Nigel knew he should do something but he felt doubt coming on. He hadn't been together with his team in four years. What if they resented him for it? It had been fine with Hoagie and Kuki but… Kuki's voice then interrupted his thoughts.

"We'll settle this later. Look we need to get out of here. I know Nigel wants to go and rescue Rachel so how about Nigel and Cree go find Maurice and Rachel while the rest of us get out of here?" Kuki suggested stepping in between the two sisters.

"Fine with me." Nigel said automatically while in unison with Hoagie and Wally.

"Fine" Both sisters grumbled. He watched the four of them go with a small smile.

"Are we going or not?" Cree asked, already a couple of footsteps ahead of him. They walked in silence for a few corners when Nigel finally decided to speak up.

"When did Kuki get so good at leading people?" He questioned. He had always known she had the potential to go far but when he had asked her once why she hadn't tried, she had responded simply with: "that's easy, I don't wanna"

"After convincing her to become a traitor I taught her everything I knew. She had the potential of becoming the next Ninja leader if the TND hadn't been revealed. Depending on what Rachel says when asked about leadership, Kuki has the next potential of becoming the leader of the TND" Nigel looked at her wide-eyed. He couldn't help but agree with Cree though.

"That makes sense. Rachel brought her up when we where discussing the next leaders for the ninja's seeing as Maurice turned it down."

"He had too much to run." Cree said, "He couldn't run both." Nigel nodded and then his ears picked up.

"Speaking of which…they're close," Cree raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" Nigel smirked.

"Listen." He could hear Rachel's voice although muffled talking to whom he assumed was Maurice. He wasn't sure if she was free yet or not. At least he hoped she was. They walked down the hallway and sure enough they where there.

Then he realized he had broken the one rule he normally followed: Don't Assume.

Transmission Interrupted.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Nine**

"Father," he growled out narrowing his eyes. He should have realized that Father had been a part of this plan. The ninja's and the delightful dorks couldn't of thought it up by themselves.

"Mr. Uno here to save your little girlfriend I assume?" Nigel clenched his fists.

"She's _not_ my girlfriend," he growled out instantly looking out the corner of his eye to see how Rachel reacted. For a second she looked hurt but then she went back to looking stern. Father just gave him a disbelieving look and then turned to Cree.

"And Cree, my once most trusting apprentice. What happened?" Cree narrowed her eyes.

"I grew up. That's what happened." Father narrowed eyes.

"And you turned traitor on me." Father looked back at Nigel with an evil smirk, "I'd watch out on her Nigel. She's only looking out for her self." Nigel glanced quickly at Cree and then back at Father.

"I'll take that into account… Uncle Bert." He heard a gasp come from Maurice and then remembered that Maurice was one of the few operatives that didn't know.

"So you're finally admitting it. Your father would be _so_ proud." Nigel's eyes turned to slits, "so does this mean you're actually admitting the fact that you nearly destroyed not only the world but the kids next door?"

"Don't listen to him Nigel," He heard Rachel call out in the background. However at the moment he wasn't concentrating on her.

"Unlike _you_ Father, I don't bring up the past when it doesn't need to be brought up." Nigel growled out. He felt Cree's hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off. He didn't need any help now; "I also don't back away from battles with relatives." Nigel added acting as though it was an afterthought.

"Why you little…" Father started and Nigel could see the flames and gathered a fireball.

"Go on, take a hit Uncle Bert or are you too afraid you'll miss in your old age?" Nigel taunted and nearly dodged a fireball. Out of the corner of his eye he had noticed that Cree had finally caught on and was helping Maurice unlock Rachel's door.

"Missed me," He said with a smirk. He hadn't had this much fun since the KND. This was what he had missed in England the action, he realized as he dodged another attack. Sure he had missed his friends but it had been the action that he had been longing for, "so Uncle Bert, did you miss me?"

"Not so much no," He winced as a fireball barely missed his clothing. He had to step up the pace a little bit. Yet… his boots! He grinned as he clicked his boots. He'd ordered a new pair through the TND as soon as he had to hand in his old ones before he had gotten decommissioned.

"Aw, Uncle Bert I'm so hurt." Nigel watched as Father's face suddenly had a wicked smile on it.

"I'd prefer it if you would be Nephew." Father remarked, now aiming for the ceiling. Inwardly Nigel smiled as he noticed that they had gotten Rachel out. He motioned for them to go. From past experience he knew the nearest escape route from his Uncle's mansion and as long as he could get away from Father he'd be fine.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed that Rachel had stayed looking at him for a few moments. He motioned for her to go. However as he looked at her again, her eyes had widened. Suddenly he felt a pain in his back.

"NIGEL LOOK OUT!" was the last thing he heard before the world went blank.

His eyes shot open and he shot up in bed. He looked around for a sign of Father, any sort of sign would be enough.

"Don't worry, the KND came in soon after Father got you. Apparently Maurice contacted his contact in the KND and they sent in reinforcements." As Nigel's eyes focused his eyes landed on Rachel who looked like she was reading a teen magazine- Nigel then had a firm sense of dèjá vu only this time round the roles where reversed.

"How… how long have I been out?" He questioned. Rachel put her magazine down with a worried smile.

"Nearly a week. You took a firm blast, Nigel." Nigel looked down.

"I let my guard down." He said honestly, he was disappointed in himself. He never let his guard down even when he had been dating Lizzie. A silence came into the room and Nigel looked up to see that Rachel had an unreadable expression on her face. The door swung open and both Nigel and Rachel's eyes traveled to the door.

"Rachel sir! You where supposed to let me know when Nigel was awake! You know that we can only have him on moonbase for as long as necessary." Nigel's eyes widened.

"We're on _moonbase_?" Nigel questioned, but his question was ignored as Rachel briefly stepped back into the supreme leader role.

"Numbuh Nineteen, if you had stopped to ask Nigel has only been awake for the last couple of minutes. I will contact Maurice to let him know he's awake and then we _will_ arrange transport out of here." Numbuh Nineteen nodded and headed out the door- grumbling along the way.

"We're on moonbase?" Nigel repeated once Numbuh Nineteen was gone. Rachel nodded with a small smile.

"It was the safest place we could think of that would heal you. Numbuh Two Hundred wasn't THAT happy about agreeing to it but who could turn down help especially when it was Ex-Numbuh One that was in trouble?"

"What about the rest of the TND?"

"Everyone's currently safe. Maurice, Kuki, Numbuh Two Hundred, Numbuh Nineteen and I all had a brief meeting two days ago and we decided that the Teens Next Door will become public however like the Kids Next Door you will have to be invited in and go through more training." Rachel explained and Nigel nodded. As they fell silent again, there was a nagging voice in his mind saying to tell her.

"You know when I was in England there where a lot of people I missed," Nigel watched as Rachel's eyes turned to ones of confusion. He gave a small reassuring smile in return, "Abby, Wally, Kuki and Hoagie where all on that list. But do you want to know who was on top of that list?" He gazed into her eyes wondering why he hadn't seen it earlier. Why he hadn't admitted it to himself earlier.

"Who?" Rachel quietly asked and Nigel wondered briefly if she knew.

"You." Nigel sighed, "I know we kept in contact through our communicators and email but it wasn't the same. I wanted to talk to you in person. That was one of my main reasons for finally returning here."

"I missed you too, Nigel" Rachel gave a small smile, "Other than Numbuh Eighty Six you where my best friend in the KND."

"It's not just that Rach…" Nigel twirled his fingers around suddenly realizing excatly _why_ Wally always chickened out halfway through admitting the truth to Kuki.

"Yes, Nigel?" Rachel prompted and Nigel looked down at his feet.

"In a result of sounding like my ten year old self. I like you Rachel, no I _like_, like you" Rachel opened her mouth to speak when Numbuh Nineteen came into the room again. Nigel restrained himself from groaning. Why did he have to come in _now_?

"Nigel, Rachel… your transport is here." Nigel bit his lip while Rachel nodded with dazed expression on her face.

"Send them in," this wasn't Rachel's 'supreme leader voice' she had said it softly and Nigel inwardly wondered what she was thinking. Before he could say anything Hoagie came in with Kuki by his side, both giving him big smiles. Nigel gave a forced a smile on his face.

"Glad to see you conscious, Nigel," Hoagie said with a grin while Kuki gave him a big hug. This time a real smile came onto Nigel's face. At least there where still some things that was still the same about Kuki.

"Glad to be conscious, Hoagie. Where's Wally and Abby?" He inquired out of the corner of his eye he noticed Rachel slip out of the room. He inwardly sighed. They would continue their talk later.

"Ab's is minding the ship for us and Wally…" Hoagie glanced at Kuki who looked like she was studying a piece of the ceiling, "Wally refused to come." Nigel sighed remembering what had happened at Wally's decommissioning.

"Wally didn't listen to you did he Kuki?" Hoagie watched the two with wide eyes. It was clear that he didn't know. However Kuki turned her gaze steadily to Nigel.

"It doesn't matter I'm over it." She said with a wave of her hand, "lets get you out of here." Nigel sighed. He had hoped that Wally would at least listen to Kuki but as she had been a traitor… well it wasn't really his business anyway, "can you walk?" Kuki asked interrupting Nigel's thoughts. Nigel smirked.

"I don't know, I haven't been out of bed yet- anyway I've only been awake an hour." Kuki frowned.

"We'll get the wheelchair to be safe-" Nigel scrunched up his nose. He _hated_ wheelchairs. However Rachel then came back in with one.

"I figured you'd need one of these," she said with a small smile.

"My hero," He responded giving a smile back.

Transmission Interrupted.


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Nigel Uno we need to talk." Nigel instantly looked up and looked around the cafeteria for a sign of Lizzie and he breathed a sigh of relief when it was Rachel and not Lizzie.

"You have no idea how much I thought you where Lizzie for a moment," Nigel spoke without thinking. Rachel then smacked him on the neck, "Ow! What was _that_ for?"

"It would be wise not to bring up your ex girlfriend when talking to your present one." Rachel spoke with a stern look. Nigel turned to look at Rachel with slightly hopeful eyes. They hadn't talked about his revelation since he had well revealed it.

"Does that mean…" He trailed off quietly, not knowing how to put it. Rachel sat down beside Nigel and grabbed his hand.

"I admittedly was surprised at what you said back at moonbase but I do like you Nigel Uno. I guess I always have." Nigel looked at Rachel startled.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"We where in two different countries do you really think it would of worked?"

"I guess not…but then I guess we have to make up for lost time then don't we?" Nigel wiggled his sunglasses and Rachel's hand met with Nigel's neck again. However a few seconds later he pulled her into a kiss. Nigel vaguely heard people talking and moving about around him.

"Did I miss something?"

"Not unless you and I both did."

"Aw Abby says let the two of them enjoy themselves."

"Great cruddy couples everywhere." He pulled apart and noticed that Abby, Kuki, Hoagie and Wally had all sat down around them.

"Hey guys," He said cheerfully. Rachel nodded a hello as well. His group of friends was a family again. He heard a beeping and Hoagie went to check his communicator. He came back with a small smile.

"Hate to say hello and goodbye Rachel but it looks like Sector V has some battling to do." Nigel gave Rachel a kiss and she smiled.

"Contact me when you get back?"

"Only if you cover me if I'm not in class?"

"You got a deal." As soon as they where out of the cafeteria Nigel turned to Hoagie.

"So what's up?"

"Some teen ninja's are causing havoc at Gallagar Elementary and the KND can't handle it as they've also got the Candy Pirates to fight as well," Nigel nodded trying to work out a plan in his head.

"So Abby does have a question and that is: does anybody actually have any _idea_ on what we're going to do?" Abby questioned looking at her four other friends. Nigel couldn't help but wonder the same question.

"Yes" Wally spoke up firmly clenching his fists while causing the other four to look at him in surprise, "we fight."

"Just like old times," Kuki said softly sharing a small smile with Wally.

"Except Better" Hoagie finished up causing all five friends to smile and Nigel then smirked knowing just what to say next.

"Teens Next Door: _Battle Stations_!"

End Transmission.

**Authors Note: **Okay there are a couple of lines from Teen Titans that I borrowed from this fic. They also don't belong to me but they seemed fitting enough to include in this fic and yeah.


End file.
